Anger Management
by ExtraSteps
Summary: Theo has an interesting way of helping Liam deal with his anger.


Anger is so familiar to him now. Rage was always a moment away, sizzling under his skin like lightening. The most random things could trigger it, but he was getting better at recognising an attack and trying to drive it off, or if that failed, finding somewhere safe to cool off.

Except that somewhere safe had turned into someone safe.

It had been a frustrating day. First, he had slept through his alarm and had to run to school without grabbing breakfast. Then he had arrived at first period five minutes late to discover that he had left his homework sitting on his desk at home, earning him a detention. Lacrosse practice, normally an outlet, had been cancelled at the last minute. And the final straw, someone bumping him in the hall and making him drop the history textbooks he was carrying, had been enough to send him over the edge.

He stared down at the books as the other person muttered an apology and kept walking, claws digging into his palms.

"Hey, you alright man?" Mason asked, standing beside him.

"I need to go," Liam said abruptly. Mason ducked down to grab the books for him, and by the time he stood up, Liam was gone.

He ran out to the oval, eyes glowing yellow and fangs bared. Luckily there was no one else around thanks to practice being cancelled, so he could drop his bag by the bleachers and then take off into the woods.

After a few minutes he stopped, panting for breath, his mind fuzzy as his heart beat in his ears, red blinding him. Liam snarled as he viciously punched a tree, breaking his hand. He slid down it and clenched his teeth as it healed. The pain helped to clear his head slightly.

With his other hand, he slipped his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Theo.

 _Where are you? 3:46pm_

Resting his head back against the tree, he waited as the bones in his hand shifted back into place. His phone buzzed in his other hand and he glanced down at it.

 _In town. Everything ok? 3:48pm_

 _Pick me up? 3:48pm_

 _You at school? 3:49pm_

 _I can meet you at the lacrosse field. 3:50pm_

 _Be there in 5. 3:50pm_

Just knowing that Theo was on his way made him feel a bit more centred. He stood up slowly, taking a deep breath before walking back the way he had come. By the time he walked back onto the pitch, he could see Theo's truck in the car park and the other boy sitting in the bleachers where he had left his bag.

Theo stood as he approached, meeting him halfway, his eyes immediately taking in the blood on his hand.

"Hey," he said.

"Thanks for coming," Liam said, looking a little sheepish.

"It's no big deal," Theo shrugged.

It _was_ a big deal. Theo always came running when he called, and it meant a lot to Liam that Theo did that. It had to get annoying, chasing after him all the time and putting him back together.

"Something happen?" Theo prompted as Liam continued to stare at him.

Liam flushed and looked down. "Not really, I just got angry over stupid shit and couldn't calm down, so I messaged you."

He could feel Theo's eyes on him. They both knew that Theo was his anchor, but it was never explicitly stated out loud. That was the closest he had ever come to admitting it.

"I'm glad you called," he said eventually. Liam nodded. He breathed deeply, inhaling Theo's unique scent, allowing it to wash over him. Theo stepped closer, and Liam melted into his hug. Theo soothed him, one hand running up and down his back and the other carding through his hair.

Liam closed his eyes, burying his face in Theo's shoulder and gripping onto his shirt with both hands.

"It seems to be getting worse," Liam whispered. "I thought it would be better by now."

"You need to find an outlet for the anger," Theo said. "Channel it into something positive."

"I run for hours every night, I play lacrosse, I listen to music, none of it is working," Liam growled. Theo tightened his hold, and Liam sighed, feeling defeated. He was so sick of feeling like this.

"What about talking to someone?" Theo suggested gently.

"Who could I talk to?" Liam muttered. "I can't go see a psychologist, they'd just lock me up at Eichen."

"You could talk to me," Theo said. Liam could feel Theo's pulse against his face. It was starting to race, and Liam frowned, wondering why Theo was so nervous.

"I do talk to you," he said, pulling away to look up at Theo.

"Not about what's really bothering you," Theo said, biting his lip. Liam looked at his lips and then away, flushing. His own heart started to race.

Liam didn't respond, too afraid to name the feeling rising in his chest. He had come to depend upon the chimera. They fought with words and fists, but at the end of the day, Theo was always there to offer a shoulder to cry on. It terrified him that one day Theo might leave, and he'd be overwhelmed.

"Let me help, Liam," Theo said, sincerity pouring from him.

"I'm scared," Liam admitted.

"Of what?" Theo asked. Liam looked back at him, staring into his hazel eyes.

"That you might leave when you realise how fucked up I am," he said, his voice wavering.

"We're as fucked up as each other, baby wolf," Theos aid with a smirk, "I'm not going anywhere." Liam's chest tightened and something inside him settled at the promise in Theo's voice.

"You always call me that," Liam scowled.

"You like it when I call you that," Theo laughed.

"I do not," Liam pouted.

"Yeah, you do," Theo insisted. "Your heart always skips a beat when I say it." Liam flushed.

"It does not," he insisted.

"Baby," Theo said in a smooth sinful tone, almost purring. Liam's heart flipped, and Theo laughed.

"You do like it," Theo said, eyes dancing.

Liam was suddenly determined to shut Theo up, and lunged towards him, sending them both flying. Theo struck the ground and groaned as Liam pinned him against the grass.

"Seriously?" He wheezed.

"Say you won't call me that again," Liam growled. He held Theo down, one hand on each shoulder and glared down at him, eyes blazing with intensity.

Theo looked up at him, bemusement wafting from him.

"Never," he said, grinning at him. "You'll always be my baby wolf."

Liam's eyes widened, and Theo stilled, realising what he had said. They stared at each other, shocked.

" _Your_ baby wolf?" Liam prompted, stressing the first word.

"If you want to be," Theo said after a moment. Liam sat back, releasing him, and Theo manoeuvred out from underneath him with a deft roll, using the element of surprise to pin Liam in turn. Liam didn't struggle, still trying to process Theo's words.

"You want me?" He said.

"You can't possibly be that dense," Theo growled, fingers twitching against Liam's shoulders. Liam frowned, his mind racing. Theo liked him? Wanted him? Liam had been head over heels in love with the chimera for months now, and had been sure that Theo would never return his feelings.

"Literally all you have to do is crook your finger and I come running," Theo said, sounding annoyed. "You think I do that for just anyone?"

"You do for Scott," Liam pointed out.

"He's the alpha," Theo growled. "I don't have a choice. But you still don't see me hanging out with him all the time, staying at his house at all hours playing halo, going out of my way to follow him around town to make sure he doesn't get himself killed with his stupid reckless behaviour." Theo was almost yelling now. He had released Liam's shoulders and was now jabbing him in the chest.

Thinking back, Liam realised that he had maybe been a bit oblivious. He had been so glad to have Theo around that he hadn't really noticed how different Theo was around the others. There was a wary trust between he and the rest of the pack, but Theo didn't stand close enough to brush shoulders with them, or hug them when they were upset, or come running when they needed emotional support. Theo had only ever done any of that for him.

"Oh," he said, feeling like an idiot. His deep blue eyes flickered from Theo's whisky brown eyes and dropped to his lips, staying there. It was like there was a physical pull, almost magnetic, and he couldn't drag them away. Theo's heart raced.

"You're gonna be the death of me," Theo said. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Liam's, and their eyes fluttered closed. Liam sighed into Theo's mouth and Theo pressed his tongue inside, softly exploring Liam's tongue with languid strokes. Liam reached up, burying his hands in Theo's silky hair.

Absolute peace filled him, and he felt safe and treasured, loved, by the way Theo's lips caressed his own, soft and slow.

"Theo," he whispered. The chimera pulled back slightly, look dazed. He blinked, focussing on Liam.

"What is it?" He asked, gently stroking Liam's cheek.

"Take me home," Liam said.

"You sure," Theo asked. Liam nodded, and Theo gave him a warm, genuine smile as he leaned forward to press another kiss to Liam's lips.

He stood up and helped Liam to his feet. They walked to Theo's truck hand in hand. When they reached it, Theo pushed him up against the passenger door, the warmth of his body seeping into Liam's as he ravished his mouth. Liam moaned into the kiss, his legs shaking as strong emotion overwhelmed him.

The drive to Liam's house was painfully slow, Theo gritting his teeth as he drove, Liam touching as much skin as he could reach.

"If you keep that up, I'll crash," he warned.

Liam, touched by the effect he was having on the chimera, only smirked, his hand drifting higher to tweak one of Theo's nipples under his shirt. Theo cursed, his claws sinking into the steering wheel.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you scream," he growled, eyes flashing yellow. Liam shivered, shifting in his seat as he looked down at Theo's crotch, where his erection was straining against his jeans.

"You say the nicest things," Liam purred, biting down on Theo's earlobe and rubbing a hand down his chest and onto his stomach.

"Unless you want me to pull over and fuck you here where everyone will see, you will remove your hands," Theo instructed, teeth bared. Liam withdrew his hands, raising them in mock surrender. As much as he wanted Theo, he wanted his first time with the chimera to be in a bed.

Instead, he stuck his hands down his own pants and began to stroke his erection.

"Liam," Theo snarled.

"You didn't say I couldn't touch myself," Liam said, eyes dancing with mischief as he ran one hand up and down his length, the other resting against his stomach.

Theo inhaled deeply, eyes burning with lust and need.

Liam smirked, spreading his legs a little wider and holding up his shirt so that Theo could see the tip of his cock as he worked one hand over it.

Theo whined, eyes flicking down Liam's body and then back onto the road. Lust swirled through the car, almost choking them.

"I need to be inside you so badly it hurts," Theo said through clenched teeth. He kept talking, as if trying to distract himself from the smells and sounds coming from the passenger seat. "I'm going to rip those clothes from you and throw you onto the bed, so that your perfect little ass is waving in the air."

"Promises, promises," Liam muttered, insides melting with Theo's words. He could come just listening to the liquid heat of Theo's voice.

"I'd fuck you with my fingers first, until you're begging for your cock inside me," Theo continued.

Liam gasped, increasing his pace, his toes curling with the intensity of his approaching orgasm.

"Then I'd hold you down," Theo vowed as he pulled into Liam's street, "and I'd fuck you into the mattress until you couldn't even remember your own name."

Come splattered against Liam's hand and stomach as he moaned Theo's name. Then the truck stopped, and Theo moved as fast as lightening, out the door and pulling Liam's open, helping him out of the car and dragging him towards the house.

Foggy with his after-orgasm glow, Liam paid no attention as Theo checked that no one else was home before fishing Liam's key out of his pocket and unlocking the door. He pulled Liam inside, locked the door behind them and then shoved Liam against it.

"Baby wolf," Theo crooned. "Come back to me."

Liam blinked, struggling to focus.

"Theo," he whispered.

"You still with me?" Theo murmured, leaning forward to give the wolf a blazing kiss.

"Yeah," Liam replied, pushing through the fog until he could return Theo's kisses, nipping at his bottom lip.

"Good," Theo said, his voice low, "I want you fully aware when I punish you for that."

Liam shivered, and Theo grinned, eyes glinting with danger and lust. Theo dragged him through the house until they reached Liam's room, and made good on his promise of ripping Liam's clothes off.

"On the bed, now," Theo instructed. Liam scrabbled to obey, holding his breath, almost giddy as he waits.

Theo stroked a hand down his back and over his ass, gripping it. Liam moaned, fingers fisting in the blanket underneath him.

"Perfect," Theo breathed reverently, hands pulling Liam's cheeks apart. He squirmed, feeling Theo's breath against his hole. He panted, needy, a whine slipping from his lips.

"You like that?" Theo asked, blowing again. Liam's head drops, too heavy, too focused on the sensation.

Theo chuckled, and Liam's cock is swelling, throbbing, aching. He felt empty and wriggled, desperate for Theo to touch him.

"Please," he whispered.

"Such a good wolf," Theo growled.

A loud groan rumbled through him as Theo swiped at his hole with his tongue, circling it, dipping inside. He keened as Theo drives his tongue into him, wild as he bucked in Theo's hold. His hands are digging into Liam's hips, holding him in place as fucked him with his tongue.

"Please, Theo," he begged. "Please, please, please."

"Lube?" Theo asked, moving up to kiss Liam's back.

"Top drawer," Liam panted. Theo grabbed it and returned moments later, popping the cap to spread some on his fingers. He slid a finger inside, pumping him. Liam grabbed his cock and tugged at it, overwhelmed with need. By the time Theo had three fingers sliding in and out of him, Liam was close to orgasm once more.

"Ready?" Theo asked, lining his cock up at Liam's entrance.

"Fuck yes," Liam breathed.

With a growl, Theo thrust all the way inside, and Liam groaned, spilling himself onto the blanket below him.

"You feel so good," Theo moaned, fingers bruising his hips, "so tight." Liam whimpered. The feeling of Theo's cock inside of him was absolute heaven, and he struggled to stay present enough to enjoy it.

Theo fucked him slowly, cock sliding all the way in and out. Liam pressed his face into the mattress, ass waving in the air as he pushed back against every thrust. He mouthed Theo's name like a prayer, mouth run dry, filthy moans echoing through the room.

The other boy reached down and grabbed Liam by his hair, pulling him up. The change in angle forced Theo deeper, and he pressed against something that makes Liam scream, a shock of electricity running down his spine.

His head is forced back as Theo pulls him up, turning his head to kiss him as he hit the same spot again and again. Liam was a blubbering, incoherent mess, and Theo bit down on his neck as he snapped his hips, pressing inside of Liam with hard thrusts.

"Baby wolf," Theo panted, burying his face in Liam's neck.

"Theo, oh fuck," Liam groaned. Theo's hands tightened in his hair, pulling him up against his chest.

"Turn over," Theo instructed, releasing him.

Liam struggled to comply, limbs heavy. He managed it after a moment, and Theo was there again, pinning him to the bed, arms above his head, mouth passionate against his as he slips back inside. Liam wrapped his legs around Theo's waist, arching up to meet each thrust.

"I won't last much longer," Theo warned. Sweat dripped down his face, plastering his hair to his neck. He looked thoroughly debauched, his mouth red and bruised, eyes dark with lust. The intimacy of having Theo moving above him made Liam groan into Theo's mouth, and Theo linked their fingers together where he had them pinned above Liam's head.

His thrusts became erratic, and Liam whimpered as Theo ground down against him. His third orgasm was building, and when it finally came, black crept in around the edges of his vision as he arched up into Theo.

Above him, Theo groaned as Liam's tight ass brought his own release. He pumped Liam full of his come and then collapsed against him, panting for breath.

Theo's skin was flushed with heat and beaded with sweat as he pulsed inside of Liam, being milked for every drop by Liam's greedy ass.

"Fuck," Theo breathed, burying his face in Liam's neck.

Liam slowly regained consciousness to find Theo stroking his face.

"Hey baby wolf," Theo said, giving him an exhausted smile. "How do you feel?"

Liam considered his sore, sweaty body, looking down to where the two of them were still joined.

"Well, I'm definitely not angry anymore," he smirked.

Theo laughed.


End file.
